


The Baseball Field

by LovetheOmni



Series: Gallavich Poetry [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I did this for writing class and thought I might as well post it, M/M, Poetry, Spoilers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by the spoilers about Ian and Mickey and the baseball field and how things are different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baseball Field

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing fics lately. I have a lot of classes and a big translation project to do this semester. I actually wrote this for my writing class. I know it's not what I usually do, but I hope you guys enjoy some of these for now.

We used to come here all the time  
standing apart, shuffling through the dewy grass at night,  
past the bleachers empty of an audience, to hide  
I was paranoid we'd be seen anywhere else  
It made me anxious those days: the idea of getting caught  
Back then, we'd steal away to meet here; I let you fuck me; we never kissed  
But this time isn't like that

Hands shaking, this time you aren't so sure of yourself  
Back then, you always beamed at me, smitten, convinced everything was fine  
When honestly I couldn't let myself love you back  
I just wanted to get away from family expectations  
and judging stares from the neighborhood  
This time wasn't like that because now  
You aren't just a distraction to me; my heart has revealed itself

We aren't some shitty fairytale; we were bound to hurt each other  
but I know I don't resemble who I used to be  
because I'm not pushing you away; I won't ever again  
This time in the lonely baseball field, we didn't go look for shooting stars  
Instead, we're watching the sunrise, hand in hand  
Back then, I didn't love you  
But this time isn't like that

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at my new tumblr url: shamelesslycute.tumblr.com


End file.
